narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Muramasa Ōtsutsuki
Main Character Muramasa Ōtsutsuki (Ōtsutsuki Muramasa ) is an ancient deadly being born into the great Ōtsutsuki Clan, a clan that flourished long ago and is currently thought to be extinct. His abilities revolve around his unique, yet not exclusive, Kekkei Genkai the Dark Release. He has shown excellent mastery over the ability as he has used it more than most who have access to the Kekkei Genkai. He also has the great dojustu known as the Rinnegan. This eye has lead to him being called Muramasa of the Demonic Eye back when the clan was at it's full potential. Back when he was formerly living, he was sealed into a cave for the crime of killing a fellow clan member. He wasn't famous or anything, as he was just another clan member with a rinnegan, but he was one of the only members who could unlock the true secrets of the rinnegan. He however has now escaped from his sealing, since the chakra that confined him to the prison, has now ran out. He currently has no true goals at the moment, however he is observing and adapting to the modern world. This ancient power he holds will truly be a devastating force for the current inhabitants of the Shinobi world. He currently doesn't reside in any area specifically. He simply happens to appear in certain areas at certain times. Sometimes he appears in different areas at the same time. It is mystery to others how he does it, but he does indeed do this. His main location is in sands in the Land of Wind, in an unknown specific location. Though he has no current golas, he has set his eye upon Uzushiogakure, a village which was once in ruins, and he is surprised of the village's restoration. His newest side goal is to obtain the Treasured Tools of the Sage of the Moon. He wishes not to gain all but his eyes are currently set upon the Yata Mirror. After falling in love with her his current lover is Kemuri Monodukuri, thinking of her personality as simply adorable and unique. He admires that she can take care of herself. Muramasa is the Jinchuriki of the . The combined power of he and the tailed beast has shown to be quite a massive force, as the beast showed it's full potential to Muramasa, demonstrating that it had the ability to utilize the ultimate attack of the other known tailed beast. Appearance Personality Muramasa has an evil personality in general. He enjoys hurting others and thinks it as funny. His persona is more of a quiet yet deadly mood. He likes to play with others before he unleashes his power and turns them into a corpse. His arrogant structure can be shown when he will undoubtedly battle an opponent just to prove to them that he and his clan is simply more powerful than they can ever be. His longs for his clan to be fully restored, yet he has faced the fact that he is, probably, the last survivor of the Ōtsutsuki clan. Around women, he can be quite the romantic, and will attempt to bed them nevertheless if he find them attractive. Muramasa is a calm individual, yet he can be quiet a hotheaded man. He finds people that tend to be stronger that he first thought they were to be highly irritating. He most of the time never underestimates an opponent, but he usually gives a small thought of their power. Background Abilities Taijutsu Taijutsu, is a basic form of techniques and refers to any techniques involving the martial arts or the optimization of natural human abilities. Another form of battle which Muramasa is barely capable of being compared in would have to be taijutsu. With his unique form of fighting which incorporates dodges, and quickly countering, it is almost useless to fight Muramasa in hand-to-hand combat without suffering a fatal blow. A major asset in which Muramasa's taijutsu fighting revolves around is his speed. Muramasa possesses great reflexes, dodging most attacks without even trying. Muramasa underwent massive training where he combined weighted exorcises with his Body Flicker Technique as a method to increase resistance. With such a heavy resistance while moving at said speed, his muscles grew exponentially. Without Body Flicker, Muramasa'is still incredibly fast, if not the fastest. As he focused between strength and speed, Muramasa is said to have surpassed fellow speedsters Minato Namikaze and Shisui Uchiha. His speed is his defining traits. Even without Body Flicker, Muramasa's speed is enough to appear instantaneous. Shinobi alike confuse his movements with teleportation. He is known as someone who prefers to attack before an opponent has a chance to weave jutsu. Muramasa uses his speed to create a blitz style of battle. Rapid strikes, followed by his steps and afterimages. His speed can create intangible clones of himself without aide of chakra. However, these clones usually freeze in his last movement of their creation as they are created through burst. Muramasa's speed is combined with extreme levels of acrobats. Muramasa is a highly resilient man. He is known to be able to take from small to medium amounts of damage without feeling a thing. He has very good skill as he has been using it since before he was sealed, and he practiced while inside of the seal. Ninjutsu Sensory Muramasa is an extremely skilled sensor type, a ninja that is capable of detecting the presence of other people by directly sensing their chakra (or any other energy type), making him great at preforming it. As a skilled sensory type ninja, he can detect their targets from a great distance (several kilometers away), as well as differentiate the characters by their chakra signature alone. He is even able to tell when other sensors are using their abilities, as well as tell exactly who is among a crowd of people discern between chakra signatures of shinobi from different populations. Muramasa have even displayed a technique whereby sensory perception can be transferred to other non-sensors. Muramasa is able to suppress his chakra to remain hidden from other sensor types, though he himself cannot use most of his abilities while doing this.He has commented on the 'feeling' of a person's chakra and similar comments regarding the ability to sense high levels of chakra a little, leading to the possibility that chakra sensing is merely a more refined version of this by either teaching or being simply born more sensitive at birth. Another method of sensing includes a physical contact of a medium/surface to sense his surroundings to detect and locate targets that comes into his vicinity. Dojutsu Rinnegan Muramasa has a normal colored rinnegan. The appearance is the standard one so someone who isnt very bright would think that his wouldnt be very adequate against them. However, they are wrong. Muramasa has such skill in the usage of his Rinnegan. His main usage is the Deva Path, the power of sending an outward or an inward blast of gravititational energy against an opponent. His skill in this is much greater than most, as he has had hundreds of years to practice in its usage. The skill in it is so great that, his five second duration of pause for the Deva Path has lowered to three seconds. His other main usage is the Preta Path. This path gives him the ability to use a technique that would allow him to absorb and nullify chakra attacks that would be used against him. He uses the others, however he simply uses these two much more than the rest. His signature move when using this powerful dojutsu is the Genjutsu: Rinnegan technique, which allows him to induce a genjutsu upon a opponent. This genjutsu is much stronger than most. Space-Time Ninjutsu Space-Time Ninjutsu (Literally meaning "Time–Space Ninja Techniques"), are Muramasa's main source of transportation around the shinobi world. It is one fo the reasons how he can get from point A to Point B in such a fast way. More to come... Genjutsu Genjutsu (Literally meaning "Illusionary Techniques"), are techniques that are employed in order to manipulate the flow of chakra in the victim's brain, thus causing a disruption in their senses. Muramasa, being born with the rinnegan was gifted with a natural affinity for using genjutsu and defending against it. Whenever he chooses to use them he will often be seen using Genjutsu: Rinnegan, which is exclusive to the users of the rinnegan only. Muramasa not only is a proficient user of Genjutsu, but he is also rather fond of finding ways to counter them. Being the pre-cautious man that he is he took the time to have seals placed on the inside of his ears to neutralize any sound based ninjutsu or genjutsu that can affect his hearing. Tailed Beast Zero Tails